The present disclosure generally relates to children's toys, and more particularly to a wound materials toy with internal figures and user engagement crafts.
Conventional children's toys include stuffed animal figures. One of these figures may be packaged in a conventional container, such as a container that includes a plastic shell adhered to a cardboard back with the figure between the plastic and the cardboard. The toy may include accessories for the figure, which may also be packaged in the conventional packaging. After a child unpacks the toy, the packaging usually does not serve any further purpose, and the child usually discards the packaging.
This conventional toy and packaging does not provide any surprise or element of the unknown, which children often enjoy. Also, this conventional packaging does not serve any further purpose other than protecting the toy before use.
What is needed then are improvements to toy figures and crafts.